Shadi's visit
by Joey Taylor
Summary: HPYGO After year 2, Yugi and Yami return from Hogwarts for the Summer and a surprise visitor comes calling.


Nineteen year old Yugi Muto was led on his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying very hard not to think of anything… and failing miserably.

Boh, his Kuriboh led on the end of the bed, and Yugi was trying to stay still so he didn't disturb the Duel Monster but so many things were running through his head that it was hard, and it wasn't often he had nights like this, when Yami and Mahado, Yami's Dark Magician, were already asleep and his Grandpa was out at a meeting of some kind, and he could lay back in bed and just think things through.

Yugi's right hand rested on his Millennium Puzzle which he'd taken off so his thoughts wouldn't wake the sleeping Pharaoh, they had both been working in the shop all day and during Pre-Tournament Season it was pretty chaotic.

Three years ago they'd still shared one body and Yugi would not have been able to do this, but that was before they'd gone to Hogwarts, and before a combination of Shadow Magic and Wand Magic had given all three yamis their own bodies. Yami and Ombre had stuck with their hikaris, but Bakura had taken the Millennium Ring and started a life of his own, admittedly he'd stuck around at Hogwarts but Yugi wondered how much of that was because he wanted to cause as much chaos as possible for Yami.

Yugi sometimes wondered if Yami was only sticking around Hogwarts because Yugi was going. He didn't always seem interested in lessons, but then, Yugi supposed that after 5000 years, lessons were probably low on his to do list. The thing was he could never shake what Voldemort had said to him during their first year at the school. "He doesn't need you any more, you're just dead weight, I can see your memories, you've never been anything but a burden to him…"

The thing was Yugi was partly sure that the Dark Lord had been right. It didn't matter how many times Yami disagreed, it had been Yami that had stopped the bullies, Yami who had beaten Pegasus and Marik, Yami who had saved him from Voldemort. Yami who was the unofficial leader of their group.

Yugi wondered how long he'd've survived without the Pharaoh's help… he wouldn't've… he was certain he never would've survived his duel with Panik… if he'd even gotten that far. Without the Millennium Puzzle and Yami, he never would've gotten the confidence he had now, he'd probably still be a bully magnet, and he wasn't 100 certain that Joey and Tristan would've been his friends. He knew he'd never have met Kari and Ombre without Yami and he wasn't sure he'd have ended up at a School for Magic and met Harry, Ron and Hermione either, he hadn't received a letter when he'd turned eleven for a Japanese school, but then he'd been told that Japanese schools filled up faster then English ones, more students.

He rolled over on his side, this wasn't helping him get any sleep, he closed his eyes; he had shop duty tomorrow and he wouldn't last the whole day if he didn't sleep. He would sleep for once!

His eyes shot open as he sensed magic in the Game Shop, _"Maybe I won't."_ He thought with a growl as he leapt off his bed, just managing to avoid disturbing Boh, grabbing both the Puzzle and his wand as he shot out of the door. There was no way he was going to wake Yami if he could help it, Yugi would handle it by himself.

What ever he was sensing was heading upstairs, to the living room above the shop, it had to be after either him, Yami or the Puzzle.

"Lumos." Yugi whispered in the corridor between his room and the living room, then poked his head around the corner, there was a robed man in a turban in his living room!

"_Quirrell!" _Yugi thought, then shook his head at his own stupidity, unless there was some method of coming back from the dead,(and that was a possibility, what with Voldemort not being really dead) Quirrell was gone, he'd been the Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher they'd had in their first year… he'd also been a host for the spirit of Voldemort (Or ghost, or presence… or thing).

If it wasn't Quirrell though, then Yugi only knew one other man who entered places he wasn't supposed to and wore a turban. "Nox." He hissed, extinguishing his wand, then stepped into the Living Room and turned on the light.

Shadi wheeled around, spotting Yugi almost instantly. Within seconds Mahado and Boh were stood between Yugi and the intruder, the Dark Magician was pointing his staff at Shadi's chest as Yami dashed into the room and pulled Yugi protectively behind his back.

"What do you want, Shadi?" He demanded.

"My Pharaoh, I must speak with you."

"Do you have any idea how late it is?" Mahado snapped, Yami looked at him in surprise, it was unusual for Mahado to show instant dislike of anyone, bar Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"_Kisara!"_ Yugi scolded. Yami grimaced mentally, against the headache that was forming and because he hadn't realised he'd been thinking so loud again.

"Dark Magician, I am well aware of how late it is, however, this is important."

'_As is sleep.'_ Yami grumbled to Yugi, who had to try very hard not to laugh. Yugi could sense Yami wasn't really awake enough to take whatever Shadi said in. "Well, what is it?" Yami demanded.

"By going to this magic school in England and using merged magics to create your own body, you've changed your destiny Pharaoh." Shadi said, Yami just stared at him.

"I am aware of this. You informed Kari and Ombre of this last Christmas and they told us when they came back for the start of term." Yami replied with a scowl, _'If he's woken me up just to tell me something I already knew…'_

"There is more to the changes then I told the Princess, my Pharaoh." Shadi said, Yami was beginning to get annoyed with the man, who was deliberately ignoring Yugi, "You and your light are your own people now, other then a slight bond when he's not wearing the Puzzle, you are the legendary Pharaoh, and he is Yugi Muto, your destinies may not reach the same point anymore."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked quietly, trying not to be insulted that Shadi was ignoring him now he was no longer sharing a body with Yami.

"Now that the Pharaoh has his own body, he may live this second life as he chooses, you no longer have to share a body with him, and he may leave here and do whatever he chooses."

"We still have the Mind Link, Shadi, and we're still joined in spirit, I can feel it, what makes this so different from us sharing a body? We're still partners."

"No, you're not, the difference is that while you shared a body, you shared one life force, now your life forces are linked, but one can survive without the other." Yugi's eyes widened and Yami just glared at him.

"What are you implying?"

"That you do not necessarily need to go with Yugi to live your second life, war is coming my Pharaoh, and your part in it was supposed to be fulfilled two years ago, but instead you went to Hogwarts and as such your role in this war has now become more important, for the powers of the Shadows cannot fall into the hands of the enemy, and had your destiny been fulfilled before it changed, it would not have."

"Then Quirrell wasn't lying when he said Voldemort knew of the Millennium Items," Yugi murmured, "He knows." He could sense Yami's affirmative.

"How do you know what comes to pass?" Yugi asked, "And how can the powers of the Shadows fall into Voldemort's hands?"

"It is not through anything you can now prevent, Yugi, it is too late to stop the tides of fate, and many lives will be lost in the battles ahead. I am here to warn you that it would be better for the hikaris to stay out of the battles, for destiny requires that for your fate to be fulfilled," Shadi was speaking to Yami again, "Your hikari must survive the war with Voldemort."

"Why just me? Why not Kari and Ryou as well?" Yugi asked.

"The Pharaoh's fate is linked directly to yours, he cannot move on if you do not survive the coming war. The others have parts to play and I do not know if they will survive the war, but I do know that if you don't, then destiny will repeat itself and this time follow the true course."

"I'd return to the Puzzle?" There was fear tinting Yami's voice when he asked this. Yami had never told Yugi what he'd been through during the years he'd been trapped inside the shattered Puzzle, but if Yami was afraid to end up back there, Yugi wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I'm sorry my Pharaoh, but that would be the case, and I do not know how much of your memories of your time with Yugi would survive." Shadi actually sounded unhappy at the idea of Yami being forced back into the Puzzle. Yami had gone white and Yugi could see his hands were shaking slightly.

'_I don't want to end up back there.'_ Yugi wasn't sure if that was a deliberate mind link thought or whether Yami had been thinking too loud. _'I don't want to lose my memories again.'_

"Shadi," Yugi said, coming out from behind Yami and touching his hand as he passed, "Is there any way we can ensure that doesn't happen?"

"If both of you survive the war, then the Pharaoh's fate may yet be fulfilled." Shadi replied, "Be careful, my Pharaoh, Yugi. I have a feeling I will see you again." With this he vanished and Yami sat down on the sofa. Yugi quickly joined him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, Yami just shuddered before he looked at Yugi properly.

"I'll be fine," Yami said with a completely fake yawn, "Come on, back to bed."

"But…" Yugi's yawn however, was not .

"We'll talk in the morning, Yugi." Yami said getting up and steering Yugi out the living room, turning the light off as he passed, "I'll help you open up the shop."

"Yami, what he said…"

"We'll be fine Yugi, I'll make sure of that." Yami deliberately made Yugi go to bed first, before heading there himself, Yugi rolled over onto his side, Shadi's comments making sleep impossible.

"_So much for getting any sleep tonight."_


End file.
